


jackets

by delta_trevino



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, Confessions, Fluffy Ending, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delta_trevino/pseuds/delta_trevino
Summary: A fluffy fic where everyone thinks Kageyama and Hinata are dating expect them. Until they do.(Expect a little angst, a drawn out climax, mediocore slow burn and hella fluff. Some Daisuga, and ofc Kagehina.)Spanish onWattpadtranslated by @TweekyLover92Russian onFicbooktranslated by @fairies_gift
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 60
Kudos: 587





	1. Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers!  
> Just a little overview of the fic with my scales :) (there will be one of these at the beginning of each of my stories):
> 
> Scales of Intensity:  
> Angst: 6/10  
> Fluff: 7.5/10  
> Lime/Lemon: 3/10
> 
> In a few words this story is: naive, simple, cute, little bittersweet

**Hinata's POV**

"Nice kill!" Daichi's cross shot was insane. Hinata ran to grab the ball, sweaty and wishing his cross shot could be as clean.

"Match point for red!" Coach Ukai shouted. 21-24. Hinata loved Karasuno against Karasuno games, everyone was so strong. They could go on for eight, nine sets where everyone was playing all out.

"Nice serve Ennoshita!" Suga called. The setter was on Hinata's team. The jump serve sadly went straight to Noya, who returned it neatly.

"It's a little long, sorry," Noya called out.

"Left!" Kageyama set to Tanaka who was coming in for a quick on the left. Tsukishima and Asahi jumped as blockers. In mid-air, Hinata saw it coming. An unexpected feint. He threw himself into a flying receive. Too late.

"Yes!" Tanaka yelled from the other side of the court. He started to pull off his shirt in celebration but Suga cut him off with a look.

"Hey, Hinata boke. You should be able to get that," Kageyama called out. He was fighting for air on the other side of the net, dissatisfied with his teammates' performance. Noya grinned at their banter and hit Hinata on the shoulder. "Yeah, Hinata."

"I know Kageyama. I'll get the next one!" Hinata looked towards Coach Ukai to start the next set.

"It's too late today." Coach Ukai frowned at the time. "Your rallies have gotten longer and longer. That's something you guys should be proud of. Let's clean up and go home."

"Alright!" Karasuno called out. Hinata deflated a little. He turned around to see Yachi and Shimuzu handing out water bottles. The rest of the team was resting and starting to stretch.

"Hey, Kageyama are you tired?" Hinata took a water bottle from Yachi.

"No." Kageyama towelled his hair off.

"Can you toss to me?" Hinata asked eagerly. He wanted to try polishing up his cross shot.

"Yeah," Kageyama agreed readily. Hinata jumped up a little, excited. He was lucky Kageyama put up with his constant requests for tosses. Although Hinata had a suspicion Kageyama would toss to anyone for practice, it was nice he was that anyone.

"Everyone, Yachi-chan and I washed your jackets so make sure to pick them up," Shimizu announces from the sidelines.

"Alright!"

"Hinata-kun, Kageyama-kun, I'll leave your jackets here, okay?" Yachi set down the jackets on the edge of the stage.

"Okay! Thanks Yachi-san!" Hinata smiled.

"Thanks." Kageyama focussed on his next toss. "Hey, boke!"

Hinata turned around to find the ball already thrown by the setter. He sprinted towards it, catapulting himself to awkwardly slam his hand into it right before it fell past the top of the net. It reflected onto the other side and Hinata grinned triumphantly.

"Pay more attention, that would never work in a game," Kageyama growled.

"I got it in!" Hinata pointed to the ball. He knew Kageyama was right though. Annoyingly right.

"That wouldn't work against blockers. Or any player who was thinking." Kageyama shot back. He seemed on edge today.

"Aren't setters supposed to match up for spikers?" Hinata deadpanned. For a second he sounded scarily like Tsukishima. He shivered.

"You little shit," Kageyama turned around, starting towards Hinata. He looked murderous. Hinata broke out into a cold sweat and ducked under the net to avoid the hits about to rain down. Yachi grinned at them.

**Yachi's POV**

"They're so cute together!" Yachi said excitedly to Shimizu in the club room.

"Shoyo and Kageyama?" Noya bust in. He started taking off his knee pads.

"They're so cute on the court." Shimizu smiled. Tanaka died a little in the corner from the light of her smile.

"Aren't they? I'm so glad they finally got together." Noya announced.

"When did they get together?" Yachi arranged her bag, wondering out loud. The two had always been pretty close since she had joined.

"December," Tanaka answered.

"I thought it was February." Noya frowned and then shrugged.

"They've always been drawn to each other. Especially on the court." Shimizu offered.

"Shimizu-senpai, you're so wise." Tanaka sighed. Noya nodded. Yachi didn't disagree.

"And they're always yelling at each other. But I bet they make out all the time when we aren't looking all the time." Noya laughed.

"I'll bet you five meat buns they don't. Kageyama isn't that guy." Tanaka said with conviction.

"I raise it to ten."

"Deal."

"Deal."


	2. Part II

**Hinata's POV**

The volleyballs repeatedly slammed into the ground, creating a rhythm from the tosses and spikes Kageyama and Hinata hit.

"Hey, you're not jumping at full power. That's enough for today." Kageyama grabbed the ball instead of setting it.

"One more!" Hinata reset his run. He motioned for Kageyama to throw him the ball again. The last few had been sloppy but Hinata knew it wasn't his fault. Kageyama seemed preoccupied with his own thoughts, dishevelled and on edge. And that wasn't helping Hinata stay focused either. 

"One more." Kageyama relented. He threw the ball back to Hinata. Hinata arched the ball up, throwing himself into a run. He ignored the aching in his legs and his shortness of breath. He wasn't going to lose. Kageyama set his toss down to the centimetre with precision. Hinata's hand slammed into it, and the ball ricocheted off the floor.

Hinata loved that feeling of the ball sloshing into his hand and flying onto the other court. And when he glanced at Kageyama's face, he knew the setter felt the same way. It felt otherworldly. 

"Alright." Kageyama took a swing from his water bottle. "Let's clean up."

Hinata darted around the gym, grabbing stray volleyballs. Kageyama pushed open the gym doors to let some air in.

"Hey, it's cold!" Hinata stood on the edge of the gym floor and the doorway. He lifted his arms up and leaned outside, savouring the wind. Sweat dripped down his forehead. Kageyama joined him, leaning against the doorframe. They breathed in the cold air, both still trying to catch their breath. Hinata glanced at the setter, wondering again. 

About a year ago, Kageyama had been confessed to by a cute girl with braids and hopeful eyes. Hinata remembered Tanaka and Noya teasing him about it relentlessly after Kageyama had turned her down gently. She had still cried, and it made Hinata wonder. Was Kageyama worth crying over? He seemed dense and had a one track mind for volleyball and volleyball only. 

Hinata had shrugged it off initially but when another girl confessed and Kageyama steadily turned her down, Hinata started to wonder what the girls saw in Kageyama. Yeah, Hinata would admit Kageyama was relatively good-looking when he wasn't scowling (so never), and he did care a lot about anything that was important to him. Like the club, anything to do with volleyball, and his family. 

Slowly, stupidly and a little bit unconsciously, Hinata had seen why girls were attracted to him. As he and Kageyama spent hours playing volleyball together, cramming for tests they were sure to fail and visiting other schools undercover, he saw it. Kageyama was an idiot, but a pretty, driven, and kinda endearing idiot. And Hinata wanted to simultaneously kill himself and the setter for being so stupid.

Turned out, Hinata didn't have to. A month ago Kageyama had been asked out. And he said yes. 

**Kage's POV**

"Put on your jacket," Kageyama closed the gym doors and the cold wind abruptly stopped. "Or else you'll catch a cold." Hinata bound over to the edge of the stage where Yachi had left the two dark volleyball club jackets and grabbed the top one. Kageyama watched Hinata put his arms in the sleeves and frown when he realized it was too big.

"That's mine." Kageyama pointed out the obvious. His brain had short-circuited for a second.

"Oh, you're right." Hinata's hands were obscured by the big sleeves and the end of the jacket came down to the middle of his thighs. He was drowning in the fabric. Hinata took off towards the broom closet.

"Boke, I want my jacket." Kageyama grabbed the other jacket on the stage. But he wasn't cold. He felt uncomfortably hot. "Wear your own."

"Can I wear it for a little?" Hinata asked. He hiked up the sleeves to grab a mop and start washing the floors. The sleeves bunched on his wrists, covering most of his hands. "I like yours because it's super comfy!"

The way it fit Hinata reminded Kageyama of the way girls wore their boyfriends' shirts or jackets. Always a little too big and a little too much. Kageyama felt blood rushing to his face at that stupid idea. Maybe it was a good thing he didn't have his jacket on.

Hinata threw him a mop. "Besides you're never cold."

"Fine," Kageyama found himself saying. "For now."  
  
  


For now turned into a few minutes. And then a day. And then two days. And then Kageyama lost track. Suga had raised his eyebrow at Hinata's new apparel, but no one else seemed to have noticed.

"Hey, where's your jacket King?" And then Tsukki brought it up.

"Hinata has it." Kageyama pulled on his shoes in the club room. Just then, Hinata bounded in, the oversized jacket flapping around him.

"I know that." Tsukki rolled his eyes. "But why. I thought you weren't into being all public about it." Yamaguchi elbowed him. And said something about not teasing him and Hinata. Tsukki smirked.

What? Public about what? Probably something Tsukki had made up to annoy him. Hinata absentmindedly talked to Tanaka while Kageyama stole a glance. The way Hinata talked was so animated it was distracting. Almost captivating. He used his hands, and his face, and of course his signature sound effects. Kageyama offhandedly shrugged at Tsukki. It was just a jacket. And Hinata was just a boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts? if you've read this far, tysm :)


	3. Part III

Kageyama was cold. He could've gone up to Hinata and demanded his jacket back, but he didn't.

"Are you cold Kageyama?" Daichi, the club captain asked. They were about to start after school practice. The setter stopped rubbing his hands together.

"Not really," Kageyama replied but even to himself that sounded like a lie. Cold hands made it harder to set. If anything affected his playing ability he made sure to keep it in line, so Kageyama rationed he wasn't that cold.

"You look like you're freezing. Where's your jacket?" Daichi scanned their bench duly.

"Hinata has it." Suga came over. The setter offered Kageyama a casual smile and stood beside Daichi.

"Hinata - Kageyama's cold. Give him his jacket." Daichi said decidedly. Suga looked like he wanted to smack Daichi. Kageyama felt compelled to insist Hinata could keep it when he realized he was shivering.

Hinata walked over to them, peeling off the jacket. Kageyama did another double take at Hinata with his jacket. Hinata looked even smaller and almost cuter in the big jacket. It seemed to fall off his small frame easily and he tossed it to Kageyama casually.

"Thanks for letting me borrow it!" Hinata smiled brightly. He went to retrieve his own jacket in his bag.

"Yeah." Kageyama shrugged his jacket on, it feeling kind of weird. Sagging a little on the left side because there was a handful of colourful mini candies in the pocket. And it smelled a little different. Like Hinata.

**Daichi's POV**

Suga casually slapped Daichi in the club room after everyone had left.

"Kageyama and Hinata. Dating. Boyfriend shirt. Hinata was wearing Kageyama's jacket. Emphasis on WAS." Suga spelled it out for him.

Realization came over Daichi.

"Oh."

"Yeah sherlock."

**Hinata's POV**

"Kageyama I'm cold," Hinata complained on the way home after practice. His jacket wasn't as big or warm as Kageyama's. He had gotten used to the extra fabric in the last few days. Winter was about to set in. Their breath clouded in front of them and Kageyama was already wearing a scarf.

Kageyama wordlessly tossed his jacket at Hinata's head.

"Thank you!" Hinata pulled it over his shoulders and smiled up at Kageyama. Two layers of jackets now. He didn't understand how Kageyama was invincible to the cold but he was jealous. In only his tee-shirt and scarf Kageyama looked a little funny. He reminded Hinata of a superhero from a show Natsu was watching.

"Mm-hmm." Kageyama re-wrapped his scarf.

"Oh I forgot these in here!" Hinata fished out the multicolored candies from Kageyama's pockets.

"I hope you don't mind I ate some," Kageyama said offhandedly.

"Course not, my mom's got a huge jar of them. Want one?" Hinata unwrapped a strawberry one for himself. He popped the candy in his mouth.

"Sure. Orange." Kageyama gestured for Hinata to stop walking. "Wait."

The setter took a few paces forwards and turned around to face Hinata again. He grinned. "Throw it."

"Huh? Like this?" Hinata mimed an underhand throw.

"No boke, unwrap it." Kageyama instructed. Hinata twisted off the bright orange wrapping and shoved it into the jacket's right pocket. He threw the candy into the air in a giant arch. Kageyama focused in on the tiny orange candy streaking through the air and neatly caught it with his mouth.

Kageyama grinned. He opened his mouth to show Hinata the candy sitting in between his teeth. It was such a rare thing, but when Kageyama had fun like this, Hinata couldn't help but smile. He supposed if a girl had been around, this would be a moment when she'd realize she liked this idiot. Maybe fall in love. Maybe.   
  
  


"Hinata, are you cold?" Daichi asked Hinata the next day. They had just ended the final set of Karasuno vs Karasuno games for the day.

"Oh? A little I guess." Hinata was still thinking about the last play of the game, not the temperature. Kageyama had messed up a lot of tosses today. Hinata was annoyed at himself for not adapting, but more annoyed at Kageyama. He had been off lately. Really off.

"Kageyama, get over here. Hinata's cold." Daichi left them awkwardly after seeing Suga making the motion to cut it out by cutting his throat across the room.

"What am I supposed to do." Kageyama stared at Hinata unimpressed. He knew he had messed up too in the game.

"I don't know." Hinata was confused. No one in the club lately had been making any sense.

"Are you cold?"

"What?"

"Are you cold? And now deaf dumbass?"

"Yes, I mean no, I mean, yeah I'm cold." Hinata stuttered. Kageyama's jacket hit him in the head. Hinata had just returned it to him a few hours ago after morning practice.

"Here."

"I can just wear my own, you know? I'm sure you're cold." Hinata pointed out as he untangled the jacket off his head. Of course he wanted the jacket, but he felt kind of greedy constantly taking it. He hadn't expected Kageyama to let him have it at all.

"Give it back then." Kageyama was about to snatch the jacket back.

"No." Hinata jumped into a defensive position. He kept his eyes on Kageyama as he shrugged on the jacket. It fell around his arms and swallowed his hands. The pockets sagged with a few candies and wrappers. And it smelled like Kageyama. His heart rate jumped. Hinata stared at the setter, watching him. Unreadable, Kageyama pivoted back towards the court.

**Daichi's POV**

"What was that?" Suga elbowed Daichi.

"I don't know, um, I tried?" Daichi winced at the first year's confusion across the room.

Suga sighed. He relaxed when Kageyama threw Hinata his jacket and scowled.

"Just let them do their thing." Suga ruefully smiled. He lifted a shoulder. "They'll be fine."

"Yeah," Daichi replied. He pulled on his jacket's sleeves, or rather, Suga's. It wasn't as obvious as Kageyama and Hinata's exchange, but if you looked closely you'd see the one Suga was wearing was a little bigger on him than it should be, and Daichi's was a little small.

"You're so dense sometimes," Suga poked Daichi's arm.

"I know," Daichi started taking down the nets with Suga. "Thanks for putting up with it. And putting up with me."

"Honestly, I don't know how." Suga suddenly planted a kiss on Daichi's cheek. Even though no one was watching them, half behind the volleyball pole, Daichi blushed red.

"Suga!" He was always nervous about PDA.

"Yeah? I can kiss my dense boyfriend once in a while." Suga laughed. And Daichi had to smile.


	4. Part IV

**Hinata's POV**

"Hey, Kageyama." Hinata walked beside his bike on the way home while eating a meat bun. It had been a few days since he had overheard Tsukki and Yamaguchi when they were teasing Kageyama. And Daichi and Suga's conversation about a certain setter and middle blocker in the club room. And something about a bet? 

"Yeah?" The setter walked calmly beside him, sipping a milk box. Hinata's heart rate sped up slightly, as it did every time he thought about dating. And Kageyama. Apparently everyone thought they were dating. So thoughts about Kageyama and dating seemed to come hand in hand recently, and constantly. 

"Did you know that we're supposedly dating?" Hinata threw it out there. Since people thought they were both dating, he figured Kageyama should also know. He was prepared for Kageyama to start swinging at his head or yell.

"Yeah." Kageyama didn't miss a beat.

"What?" Hinata stared at him, confused as heck.

Kageyama laughed harshly for a second. "Supposedly."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hinata huffed.

"Well, Suga told me to take you to see that new movie, about aliens. Noya told me to kiss you more because you looked down although I thought that was a joke. And Stingyshima. He keeps giving me weird looks and asked me why there was a bruise on your neck." Kageyama said placidly.

Hinata touched his neck self consciously. He had fallen asleep on his deck at home and slammed forwards into some books. It never occurred to him it looked suspicious.

"Oh," Hinata said in a small voice.

"Everyone thinks we're dating." Kageyama said like he was reciting a fact. Into the open wind.

"Yeah." Hinata has started this conversation, but he had lost all control. He had thought Kageyama wouldn't have noticed it at all. Or cared. "What about that girl you went out with?"

"Oh her? We didn't mesh on the first date." Kageyama said plainly, as if Hinata hadn't lost sleep over it. Or as if a huge pile of rubble had just been lifted off Hinata's chest. Kageyama sipped his milk. 

They fell into a weird silence for a few beats.

"Well, what did you tell them?" Hinata asked, suddenly curious. 

"Huh?" Kageyama was caught off guard.

"Did you deny us dating?" Hinata asked. "To the club?"

"I didn't say anything." Kageyama mumbled. 

"What?" Hinata was surprised. Kageyama hadn't raged about the idea of dating him? Or dating a guy?

"I was weirded out."

"Oh. Well, Daichi said he was sorry he forced me to give up your jacket, and Yamaguchi asked me who had confessed." Hinata recounted. Yamaguchi asking about the confession was what convinced him people thought they were seriously dating. Hinata had humoured the idea that pretending Kageyama and him were dating had been an elaborate prank by the club, but Yamaguchi had sounded so serious.

"I said you." Hinata then admitted. He hadn't, in fact, he had freaked out at the very idea of a confession. From him or Kageyama. That was about just as likely as Tsukki hating dinosaurs. Or Oikawa being a human and not an alien. 

"HEY!" Kageyama hit Hinata on the head.

"I'm kidding!" Hinata tried in vain to protect himself. Kageyama hit him again.

"Why does everyone think we're dating?" Hinata wondered. They were really good friends, and he supposed they had gotten close, but it wasn't like someone had walked in on them kissing or holding hands. Hinata's face started heating up. Kageyama would never do that. Not even with a girl, much less a guy.

"No clue." Kageyama sounded unsure and sipped his milk again. He seemed way too calm for Hinata. Hinata huffed in frustration.  
  
  


"Why does everything think Kageyama and I are dating?" Hinata asked the club room the next day before Kageyama got there.

"What? You're not?" Noya was in utter shock. Daichi was floored. Suga shook his head and mumbled something about young love and stupidity under his breath. Shimizu sighed. 

"You talk about each other constantly," Tsukki said monotonously.

"You're always looking out for each other," Yamaguchi added.

"Sharing food," Tanaka added. "True love."

"You spend all your time together! You're inseparable," Yachi pitched in.

"Hinata. You two look at each other the way you look at volleyballs." Suga broke it down into simple terms for the middle blocker. Hinata spun around wildly. Everyone seemed so convinced they were together. Except for him and Kageyama.

"And you wear Kageyama's jacket!" Noya said almost accusingly. "You guys are dating!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for almost 400 reads ya'll - it means a lot :) Hope you guys have read some really good books or fics lately and are doing well. thanks for staying with me this far and I hope the next few chapters don't let you guys down!


	5. Part V

"That's what Noya-senpai said?" Kageyama asked as Hinata recounted the story. Practice had ended an hour ago. Kageyama had needed to pick up some apples so they had made a detour to the fruit market. The sky was fading fast over the park, a shortcut to their houses from the market.

"Yeah." Hinata was again prepared to be slapped or yelled at. He wasn't sure what Kageyama would do. He wasn't sure what he should do. His mind was jumping all over the place, making it really hard to concentrate.

"Well. Then. I guess we must be." Kageyama shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal. Hinata thought he misheard.

"What!" Hinata couldn't keep up. His heart was beating super fast, although he couldn't tell if it was from panic or adrenaline or something else. Or the idiot in front of him. Who was he kidding. It was totally the idiot in front of him.

"Hinata - would you like to date me?" Kageyama asked, clearly annoyed at how slow Hinata's brain worked.

"Um, sure, yes." Hinata looked straight ahead. He clutched his bag, trying to make sense of anything. They were dating? No way. But, didn't Kageyama just ask him out? Kageyama asked him out? What? This was going too fast for Hinata to keep up. And how was Kageyama so calm?

"Alright." Kageyama kept a steady pace. He transferred his bag of apples to his left hand and was about to take Hinata's.

"What's wrong with you?" Hinata burst out. The zap of energy that went up his hand at Kageyama's touch ached immediately as he snatched his hand back. He was still reeling in shock and his mind couldn't keep up with everything unfolding. "You're so, well, acting like this isn't a big deal! It is to me. At least, I've never been in a relationship. But I don't think people just get together if everything else thinks they are. You're acting like it's not a big deal. It is!"

"Then why did you say yes?" Kageyama asked, his voice becoming dangerous.

"Because." Hinata spit out. "Because -" he stopped himself. _Because I like you._

The two kept walking in charged silence. Hinata's heartbeat slammed into his ears repeatedly and his cheeks were so flushed. Although he was overheating, Hinata rubbed his hands together as if he was cold. Kageyama kept shrugging on his jacket like he wanted to take it off.  
  
  


"It's a big deal to me too. I've never been in a relationship." Kageyama broke the silence. "This is important to me."

"But you're so calm about it! Like it's something casual, like playing volleyball." Hinata protested. There was no way in hell he could be calm. Even though they were the only ones in the park and it was dark, Hinata felt exposed. Like Kageyama could see him, really see him, despite the shadows and darkening sky. Each step on the worn down concrete path felt dangerous. Like one wrong step and a land mine would explode.

"I'm not calm about it." Kageyama raised his voice. He breathed in, once and then continued in a quieter voice made of steel. The words sounded bitter, as if Kageyama wished they weren't true. "I haven't been able to pass normally because of this, because of you, my heart is always racing and I'm cold all the time. I can't focus."

"Then why do you give me your jacket?" Hinata demanded, puzzled. And what did he have to do with Kageyama's tosses? Hinata felt like he couldn't spike because of Kageyama. Because of his eyes following Hinata, because of how distracting the setter was. For a second, he considered if it went both ways. No way. Hinata didn't want to give himself false hope.

"I don't know!" Kageyama hissed. He stopped walking in the middle of the path, turning to Hinata. "I thought you liked it."

"I do! It's comfy and it's warm and it reminds me of you, but you shouldn't have given it to me if you wanted it. You're so confusing Kageyama. I can't understand anything." Hinata confessed. His head was spinning. If Kageyama liked him, which seemed impossible, how was he acting like getting together was not a big deal?

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" Kageyama demanded, his voice rising impatiently. They were standing face to face in the middle of the concrete path, Kageyama staring down at Hinata. Both of them seemed to be waiting for a land mine to explode. As if they had already activated the trigger and were waiting for the countdown to reach zero. 

"Tell me what's going on. What do you mean? What are you feeling?" Hinata shouted back into his face. He was tired of being so messed up in his own feelings, tired of everyone else making it worse, and so tired of Kageyama being able to reduce him to nothing but a pile of emotions. He wanted answers. 

Kageyama looked like he was going to explode. Then he leaned back, and smacked Hinata's face. Hard. Not like when they were bantering in the gym, but this slap was designed to be painful. Designed to make Hinata feel pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe - the apples in the beginning are a reference to Ryuk in death note. Just for fun :) This chapter is a little short, so I'll post the next one right after this is up. Thoughts or advice on how this is going? I love hearing all your comments and ideas. Also I love Akaashi. And Noya, he's my favourite. Oh but Suga. Y'know what, I just love all of them. Thank you for sticking to this story so far!


	6. Part VI

Hinata recoiled. Pain had exploded on his left cheek, and also as intensely in the middle of his chest. There was a huge red mark on Hinata's right cheek and instinctively his eyes started watering. Instead of yelling, or screaming at Kageyama, he turned away. He was about to take another step when Kageyama grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't run away from me." His voice was unreadable. Regretful and angry and challenging. Hinata looked up at him, a few tears streaking through the red mark.

"Don't give me a reason to run," Hinata said bitterly. He wiped his face with the back of his hand. He wasn't going to tell Kageyama he wouldn't be able to stay away. He had already tried running. Tried crying, and tried throwing himself into volleyball. Tried liking someone else, which had failed miserably, tried ignoring Kageyama. Nothing helped. Nothing would help.

"You're so stupid. You wanted to know how I feel. That's exactly how I feel, every day," Kageyama said.

Hinata held his glance. He was waiting. Kageyama looked uncomfortable and tense.

"Listen, because I'm going to say this once. The club is right. We act like we're dating. But you only act like that because you're nice to me. I act like that because I like you." Kageyama said with finality. He dropped his hand off Hinata's shoulder, like he was admitting defeat. Hinata's mind was spinning. Was this a confession? It certainly sounded like one. But Kageyama already looked so miserable even though Hinata hadn't said no. Didn't he just say yes? Hinata didn't know anymore.

"This is a big deal to me." Kageyama was dead serious. Hinata had never heard him talk this much about feelings. About anything except volleyball. "I like you so much it fucking hurts boke. There's a constant pain because I know you're only being nice, and you're tolerating me. You're a nice person and that's all. But also, you're the cruellest one I've ever met. That's exactly how I feel."

Hinata reeled in shock. Guilt flooded him and then it solidified into anger and resolve. And then he started.

"You're the stupid one! You think I'm just wearing your jacket and walking home with you because I'm nice? You think I make sure to get here early so we can race and literally smile every time someone mentions you because I'm nice? You think I've turned down every girl who's asked me out because I'm nice?" Hinata's voice got a little shrill in the end. How dense could this boy be?

"It's because even if you aren't mine Kageyama, I sure am yours. You could break my heart and I'd still give it to you, because I stupidly like you that much! But you're the one who went on a date a month ago, no I didn't tell the club, yes I know about that. You're the one who's so cold and closed off. You're the one who won't tell me anything." Hinata was crying and yelling at the same time. His rough voice was breaking up through tears. That date had killed a part of him, even though Kageyama wasn't his. It was a reminder of what could never be. So he had tried to suppress his feelings, devote all his energy to volleyball, but it hadn't helped. It has gotten worse.

"Well, I'm sorry if I slapped you once while you've been killing me," Kageyama seethed.

"Kageyama! You've been killing me too. Don't you see it? I like you too. I want to date you, heck, I want to be your boyfriend. Okay?" Hinata's voice broke. This boy was so dense. So dense. Hinata wondered for the hundredth and some time why he liked this stupid, stupid boy.

"This is so stupid." Kageyama dropped his head in his hands.

"You got that right." Hinata shoved Kageyama's chest weakly. He wondered if liking someone was always this painful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah very short I know but I like where this block starts and ends. Two chapters today, that's a new one :) Thanks for reading haikyuu stans, y'all mean a lot to me.


	7. Part VII

The two plopped down on the grass, Hinata sniffling and Kageyama with his eyes closed. Both sifting through the conversation and stealing glancing at each other once in a while. Hinata swiped a tear falling down his chin. He wasn't supposed to be crying. Kageyama reciprocated his feelings, so why wasn't he jumping for joy? Instead, his cheek throbbed where Kageyama had slapped it and everything felt like a mess. Like it was breaking apart.

And Hinata understood why the girl had cried when Kageyama had turned her down. There was something despairing about liking someone so seemingly far away. Something devastating. Another tear dripped onto Hinata's chin.

"Hey, Hinata." Kageyama picked at some grass. The anger was out of his voice. He sounded tired.

"Yeah?" Hinata turned to face him. Their bags were splayed on the grass and an apple had escaped Kageyama's bag. Kageyama looked washed out under the lone street light.

"I went on that date because I couldn't date you. I needed some kind of distraction. Volleyball didn't work because by default I'd try to toss to you. And I knew what it was like to like someone who'd never like you back. How hopeless it was. If I could relieve the girl of a little pain, a little heartbreak, isn't that a good thing?" Kageyama let the question hang in the air.

 _No. It's not._ Hinata wanted to slap Kageyama back. _Not at all._ But a part of him understood. The hopelessness, he was familiar with that.

"I'm not done telling you how I feel. It's - I won't slap you again." Kageyama let out some pent up air when Hinata didn't answer.

Hinata nodded. At this point, he might as well hear what Kageyama had to say. They were in too deep and he didn't know what to say himself.

"I meant what I said before. I like you. I like you a lot, and it's been on my chest for a while now. It's been suffocating to see you. But, it's more annoying because I still want to see you. Despite the pain. Because of the good moments. Like the way you looked after you hit one of my tosses. Or laughing at a joke. Or in my jacket. Especially then." Hinata stared downwards, not meeting Kageyama's eyes. It sounded as if liking him was like going through hell and back. Well, that's how he felt too. At least that had one thing in common.

"I'm sorry I slapped you." Kageyama sighed. Then he seemed to steel his nerves. "Forgive me." 

Hinata raised his face. His breath was a little uneven but he knew he was supposed to address Kageyama's broken up confession. "I-"

And then Kageyama leaned forwards and kissed Hinata on the cheek. Right where he had just slapped it.

"Stupid! You can't just kiss me!" Hinata cried out. But his heart wasn't in it. He hated his heart for still racing, still skipping a beat when Kageyama kissed him. Still wanting what it shouldn't.

"You despise me, don't you? Before you hate me completely, I wanted to do that. Once." Kageyama bowed his head. Hinata realized that's what Kageyama had been asking forgiveness for. Not the slap, but the impromptu kiss. 

"I don't hate you. And that doesn't make it excusable," Hinata mumbled. Then again, if Kageyama wanted to kiss him, it was better than being slapped.

Kageyama was silent. Hinata sensed no regret from him.

"Let me tell you how I feel." Hinata put it out there. Kageyama had already gone and put a lot out on the line, Hinata felt like Kageyama deserved the truth from him. Even if Hinata wasn't completely sure of it himself. Kageyama nodded.

"Like this." Hinata stood up and grabbed Kageyama's hand. He pulled him up, so they were both standing. Hinata leaped onto a park bench so he was a little taller than Kageyama and put his hands on his hips. Before he could overthink it, Hinata just let the words tumble out. He forced himself to talk, to throw away all his fears because they were already too deep to stop now. There was no way to backtrack.

"I feel like I should be on top of the world right now, because you like me back. And I like you. But I also feel sick knowing I've put you in pain. But you also made me sick Kageyama, when you went on that date and when you shut me out. Whenever the thought crossed my mind you might like me, maybe as more than a friend, I shut it down so fast because there was no way in hell you'd be caught with me. So I'm a mess right now and have no idea what to do. I'm in shock. But you know what I do know," Hinata paused. He stared at Kageyama. The setter had flinched a few times at Hinata's speech but met his eyes somewhat evenly.

"I, Shoyo Hinata, like Tobio Kageyama." Hinata raised his trembling voice. He didn't know much, but he knew this. "I know that with certainty."

"You're so stupid," Kageyama responded, blinking faster. They were only a few inches apart. The wind rustled and the moon shone. And the two boys stood face to face, hating and loving each other.

"I also know," Hinata continued before he could lose his nerve. He was shaking with fear and exhilaration and wonder. He tried to remember how to breathe. "If Tobio Kageyama doesn't move in the next five seconds, he'll be kissed by Shoyo Hinata."


	8. Part VII

Hinata heard Kageyama's breath turn shallow.

"Five." Hinata's feet fidgeted, readjusting on the bench. He set his arms down on Kageyama's shoulders precariously, leaning on him a little. Kageyama stood as still as a statue.

"Four." Hinata's voice sounded too hopeful for his liking. Kageyama kept breaking eye contact, glancing over Hinata's shoulders and lowering his gaze. As if he was nervous.

"Three." Hinata swallowed. His heart was about to burst out of his chest. Kageyama was killing him, looking so beautiful and vulnerable in the moonlight.

"Two." Hinata leaned forwards. And then suddenly, Kageyama grabbed Hinata's chin softly.

"One," Kageyama interrupted Hinata's countdown. He pressed his mouth into Hinata's, like a whisper.

And then he drew back, holding Hinata as if he was scared to break him. Hinata's heartbeat echoed in his ears and his mind was thundering.

"Was that okay?" Kageyama looked unsure of himself for a second.

"Yeah, I mean, yes." Hinata nodded. It was more than okay. "Can we, um, try it again so I can be sure?"

"You little shit." Kageyama poked Hinata's nose. Hinata let out a short, joyful laugh. Out of all the possibilities, he never would've believed he would have been kissing Kageyama in a cold, wonderfully empty and dark park.

Kageyama smiled. And then they were kissing again. It felt like fireworks and stars but also the bottom of the ocean and the top of the sky all at once. And Hinata understood the phrase "weak in the knees". He was about to fall over. Without warning, Kageyama wrapped an arm around Hinata's back and pressed them together. Hinata melted into Kageyama, needing the support and the touch. Hinata could also feel Kageyama's heart beating rapidly and how dramatically he was shaking. Hinata couldn't help but smile.

"Alright boke, we should keep walking." Kageyama ran a hand through Hinata's hair softly. He was still breathing shallowly and blood flushed his cheeks. He looked startling and alluring in the dark, making Hinata's neck flush. "C'mon."

"Okay." Hinata was breathless. Kageyama offered a hand to him, almost like a knight. Hinata accepted and jumped off the bench. He wasn't sure if he would've been able to take any more kissing. He might've spontaneously combusted.

"I'm sorry for slapping you." Kageyama picked up Hinata's bags of the grass. He handed them over to the middle blocker and grabbed his own. "And for yelling. I was being stupid and overwhelmed. You're not cruel, I was just mad at myself for liking you. I'm still mad. Of all the people, I like you. That seemed cruel of fate, well in the moment."

"I was mad too," Hinata admitted. He thought back to their yelling match which sobered him up enough off the high of kissing Kageyama. Make no mistake, he would never get enough of that. "I never thought you'd actually like me and I guess I went into shock when you confessed. Oh, and denial. And I just had a lot of things to say that came out."

"I'm still in shock." Kageyama shouldered his bag as they continued walking.

"How about we were both being stupid?" Hinata suggested. He felt that way at least. "Because that seems likely."

"Alright, boke. You were definitely being stupid. So was I. Let's try not to kill each other again. But I wanna make it clear I didn't want to hurt you. I was - I was angry. At you and me. Mostly me." Kageyama was serious. 

"I know." Hinata knew it. The fact Kageyama was apologizing meant he really was sorry. Typically Kageyama just slapped him and insulted him during practice, and never thought twice about it. Kageyama hadn't let go of Hinata's hand. Hinata squeezed Kageyama's hand, rewarded with Kageyama blushing. Even though it was dark, Hinata could see the red tint on the setter's face.

"Blushing? We just kissed!" Hinata teased Kageyama. He swung their connected arms around joyfully. 

"Oh shut up." Hinata lifted up their hands and kissed Kageyama's knuckles. Kageyama's blush deepened.

"Just to clarify," Kageyama hesitated. His voice sounded hopeful. As if they hadn't screamed and slapped and kissed each other already. "Will you go out with me Hinata?"

"Sure. On the condition we can play volleyball a bit," Hinata replied easily.

"On the condition you'll be my boyfriend," Kageyama replied just as easily. Hinata couldn't understand how this boy could be so smooth and so dense at the same time. He blushed at holding hands but could casually propose them bring boyfriends? Hinata sputtered out something unintelligible.

"You said you wanted to date me, didn't you? Be my boyfriend?" Kageyama was teasing Hinata, and ran his finger over Hinata's knuckles. "What did you say a while ago? Aren't setters supposed to match up for spikers?"

"As you would say, you little shit," Hinata fired back. "But I accept your conditions."

"Alright." Kageyama and Hinata reached the crosswalk where they parted. Hinata's chest felt lighter than it had in weeks. Even though his cheek was still aching and there were tear stains on his shirt, he was happy. Really happy.

"Hey, boke." Kageyama stopped. He took off his jacket and tossed it to Hinata. "Wear this. You look cold." Hinata pulled it on and in his opinion, it fit him perfectly.

"Thank you," Hinata, mustering courage, pressed onto the top of his toes and kissed Kageyama's cheek. Kageyama grinned, and the sight warmed Hinata down to his toes. But he'd never tell Kageyama that, he wanted to keep the jacket. Kageyama could have something else. Hinata's jacket, or a kiss, or a date. Next to anything. He already had Hinata's heart, not that Hinata would tell that to the setter. Despite all his stupid yelling, slapping, and crying, Hinata knew, deep down, that setter had his heart and Hinata was in no position to ask for it back. It seemed to only beat for Kageyama, and asking for it back would be asking for the impossible. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should I give them a slightly more intense kissing scene? *wink* kinda debating right now. let me know what y'all think!


	9. Part IX

**Kage's POV**

Kageyama jogged over the side of the hills towards Karasuno. Part of him was worried yesterday had been a dream. After he had left Hinata and gotten home, he had felt the need to slap himself for everything he had said. It was a miracle Hinata didn't hate him, let alone was willing to date him.

"KAGEYAMA!" The little blocker barreled past Kageyama, having already put his bike away. Kageyama started sprinting. He was determined not to lose the race to morning practice.

They approached the closed gym doors and at the last second Hinata leaped onto the top step, smiling.

"I win!" Hinata proclaimed. "56-57."

"Until tomorrow," Kageyama promised. He noticed Hinata was wearing his jacket. It billowed in the morning wind and was obviously too big for Hinata. It was adorable.

"Hey you're staring." Hinata pointed out, smiling. 

"No," Kageyama muttered.

"Are we, I mean, did we or what, um," Hinata tried to talk. "Are we a thing?"

"Well I'm taking you on a date soon and we kissed yesterday." Kageyama pointed out. He guessed Hinata was having the same doubts as him.

"So yes." Hinata smiled. "We are a thing."

"Yes." Kageyama ruffled Hinata's hair. This boy was finally his? Insane. "We are."

**Daichi's POV**

"They're together. Finally." Suga smiled across the gym. He had suspected it at morning practice, and now he was certain. During after school practice they were doing individual practice. Across the gym, Kageyama was coaching Hinata on his serving form. There was an ease around them, better than it had been in the last few weeks.

"What?" Daichi could never tell how Suga just knew.

"They're both happier. And they look like someone mentioned nationals to them." Daichi could see that. Even though they were still bickering constantly, today it felt less angry and more for fun. The three on three after school had been a lot more powerful than last week.

"I'm glad. That explains why Kageyama's tosses are back to their normal standard and Hinata's decoy work is on par." Daichi noted. Karasuno had been in a rough spot with their setter and decoy before, although everyone had thought it had been because of the sexual tension, not mutual pining. Daichi wasn't sure what was better.

"Mhmm." Suga watched them. "It's about time."

"Took them almost even longer than us." Daichi smiled. It had taken Suga and him almost four months to admit their feelings for one another and get together. Asahi had said it was excruciatingly painful to watch.

"Almost." Suga smiled at his boyfriend and Daichi fell a little more in love again. He hoped it was the same for Kageyama and Hinata. He glanced at Kageyama wrestling with Hinata's arm and Hinata complaining loudly, but both of them were clearly okay with it. And he knew it was the same. Slightly more messy, a little bit chaotic, but the same way nevertheless.

**Hinata's POV**

"Kageyama!" Hinata jumped up, hitting Kageyama's shoulder. They were wrapping up individual practice.

"Yes?" Kageyama turned towards him. He looked just as annoyed as usual. And equally as dishevelled and hot, according to Hinata. Butterflies fluttered around in his stomach. Hinata still couldn't believe the feeling was mutual.

"Can you toss to me some more?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah," Kageyama studied the court. He was setting up for a serve. Hinata watched as he threw up the ball in a high arch, ran and times his jump to hit it perfectly at peak position. His form was incredible. Hinata ran over to Daichi and Suga, who were about to leave.

"Can we please practice a little more?" Hinata asked them, bowing a little.

"SURE," Suga interjected before Daichi could say anything. "Remember to lock up and take the key."

"Yes, of course. Thank you!" Hinata ran back to Kageyama.   
  
  


"Stop not thinking! A cross shot should be across the court, not just down. The blockers will get that!" Kageyama yelled at Hinata. "And where is your form? We just worked on this!"

"Okay, okay!" Hinata gritted his teeth. He set himself up for another run, thinking, calculating, trying to ignore the intensity of Kageyama's gaze. The way the setter was studying his body unabashedly, critiquing his form made it hard for Hinata to focus.

He ran, darted to the left and shifted to the middle ever so suddenly, throwing himself into a reverse broad jump. His hand slammed into the band perfectly, spiraling into a cross shot.

"Alright!" Hinata smiled.

They spent most of their time on reverse broad jumps, and getting Kageyama to adjust to Hinata's slight changes during those.

"Hey, Hinata. It's late. We need to go." Kageyama tossed up a last ball. Hinata jumped as high as his tired legs would allow, and hit the ball powerfully.

"Nice kill," Kageyama offered. He started to take down the volleyball net. Hinata unfastened the other side and they neatly folded it up. They pulled out the supporting poles from the floor, careful not to impale themselves with the notches and hooks for the nets.

"Hey, be careful boke!" Hinata almost swung the pole into Kageyama's side.

"Ah sorry!" Hinata laughed. Kageyama grinned a little and that made Hinata's smile broaden. They brought over the two poles parallel to the floor one at a time. Without hitting or impaling each other, they made it to the storage room. Hinata set his side down, and reached up, stretching.

"I'm tired," he announced.

"Hi tired I'm Kageyama." Kageyama deadpanned.

"You're so annoying," Hinata elbowed him, but his heart was so happy. He couldn't suppress the smile. Kageyama cracked his own smile, elbowing him back. Hinata looked at Kageyama, and he got it. He knew why so many girls confessed, he knew why he liked Kageyama. Why we wanted Kageyama to be his.

"Now you're staring." Kageyama ran a hand through his hair. Hinata glanced towards the gym, where it was empty. Just them.

"Yeah," Hinata admitted, still staring. He grinned.

"Boke." Kageyama's neck turned red and he ducked his head a little, embarrassed.

"What?" Before he could think it over, Hinata pulled Kageyama down and kissed him.

"Hinata!" Kageyama pulled back. If possible, his neck was even redder. "We're in the club storage room!" Hinata smiled at Kageyama's blushing.

"Yeah?" Hinata challenged. "We are. And you're my boyfriend. And everyone thinks we're dating." Hinata enjoyed watching Kageyama stutter and blush at his words. Hinata drew out his next words. "And we are alone in the abandoned gym together."

"That doesn't mean we're going to kiss here!" Kageyama insisted.

"Who said anything about just kissing?" Hinata asked innocently, his heart racing and his palms sweaty. He raised an eyebrow, despite his entire body being drawn towards Kageyama. Despite his lips begging for another kiss, and his hands wanting to inexplicably and unreasonable feel Kageyama. Hinata felt the blush creeping up his entire body now. Kageyama's face turned scarlet.


	10. Part X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: just a little boyxboy, oh and some suggestive stuff - don't like? don't read. Also anyone else devastated and dead over the postponing of the rest of season 4? Because SAME.

Kageyama was staring at him, blushing and unmoving. Maybe he had jumped the gun, Hinata considered. Boyfriends didn't equal making out in the club storage room automatically. Did it? Hopefully? At the moment, Hinata was a little worried Kageyama would smack or yell at him. He bit his lip and turned around, taking a few steps towards the gym.

"Sorry, ah, um, we don't have to do anything if you don't want to," Hinata said messily. He turned around in the frame of the doorway and scratched his head, fidgeting. Part of him wanted to die, and another part of him really hoped Kageyama's clothes would end up on the floor magically.

Kageyama looked up, and studied the blocker. He closed the gap between them sharply. One of his hands was on the door frame, pressing into Hinata's side. Their lips were so close. 

"Okay," Kageyama said lowly. For a second all Hinata could hear was his heartbeat and Kageyama's breath, almost faster than his. "And what if I want to?"

Hinata's heart glitched and then started thundering. He glanced to the right and then back at Kageyama. The setter was watching him evenly, waiting, but Hinata recognized something in those eyes. Wanting.

"Want to do what?" Hinata asked, a little teasingly and a little serious. He wanted Kageyama to tell him. Hinata raised his hand to Kageyama's hair and reaching up, tucked a little piece behind his ear. His hand traced Kageyama's neck down to his collarbone, feeling the setter's skin against his.

"Want to do a little more than just kiss you," Kageyama said with intent, leaning down towards Hinata. An inch forward, and their lips would collide. Hinata was so tempted.

Hinata hummed instead at Kageyama, his finger dipped under Kageyama's collar. He could fell the setters heartbeat under the tips of his fingertips and part of him wanted to melt into it. Press his hands into the heartbeat and memorize every beat and pattern until his was the same.

"More than just kissing? Such as?" Hinata said slowly as he pulled the shirt and the setter towards him.

"You little shit," Kageyama growled. And when Hinata met his eyes, Hinata knew they were on the exact same page. Kageyama had the same hunger, the same desperation, the same wanting. Hinata nodded slightly, and then Kageyama surged forwards. He roughly grabbed Hinata's jaw, angling their lips together. Hinata gasped, a swarm of butterflies exploding in his stomach. Kageyama played with Hinata's hair as he held their kiss, turning the boy around and pushing him back. Hinata felt his back up against a stack of mats and dully registered his legs stumbling to find a footing. He felt drunk, drunk on Kageyama's kisses and Kageyama's touch. And he wanted to render Kageyama just as useless.

So he slipped one hand up Kageyama's shirt, rewarded with a gasp. He left Kageyama's mouth to kiss his jaw, lining the setter's face with light kisses. Kageyama was trembling. Hinata could feel it as he traced Kageyama's neck with his own mouth, enjoying the power he had over Kageyama.

"Hinata," Kageyama breathed. He seemed to steady himself and then pressed his own mouth into Hinata's neck. Hinata gasped again as Kageyama went to work on his neck. Kissing and biting and attacking Hinata, leaving Hinata completely helpless. Hinata arched his back to fit to Kageyama, exposing all of his neck. The idea of hickeys, a little line of love bites from Kageyama was about to make Hinata hyperventilate. He couldn't breathe. He wanted Kageyama to mark him, and he wanted to mark Kageyama. He wanted the world to know. All that desire and anguish and pure want in the time spent when they couldn't have each other poured into their kisses. They said everything they hadn't in the past few weeks through bites and sighs and small kisses mixed in with deep ones burning with passion. And both of them had a lot to say.

"Stop," Kageyama took a step back. He looked dazed, stumbling back. His chest was rising and falling like he had just ran a sprint and his eyes were wild. Hinata knew he looked the same way.

"What?" Hinata asked breathlessly. He didn't think he would ever, ever get enough of that. Of Kageyama.

"I - I'm worried I won't be able to stop if we keep going." Hinata drank in the sight of Kageyama. His hair and shirt were so messy and the way he looked at Hinata, it was like he was watching someone die and come back to life.

Hinata felt the same way. He was going crazy, Kageyama made him crazy.

"Then don't. Don't stop." Hinata breathed, his heart already hitching and his hands reaching out. The idea of finally being able to kiss Kageyama was intoxicatingly tempting.

"Don't hold back. Don't wait. We've already done that too much." Hinata drew out his words, breathing them out in between being breathless. Trying to regain some of his stolen air.

Kageyama looked down, staring at the floor. Thinking. Hinata's eyes were drawn to every movement. His chest, rising and falling. And his hair, shifting slightly when he rocked a little on his heels. And his lips. Kageyama bit on his lips unconsciously and Hinata couldn't wait. He couldn't.

"Kageyama," Hinata called, his voice full of not want, but need. That seemed to break Kageyama. He hastily scoped up Hinata, setting him on top of the mats. Hinata's legs dangled over the sides, one on either side of Kageyama's waist.

Kageyama stared at Hinata, each boy leaning towards each other. As if it was instinctive to be close to one another.

"Tell me when to stop," Kageyama warned. Hinata didn't know what to say. Stop? He didn't think he would ever be able to say that.

Hinata shook his head, trying to explain he couldn't. That would be like saying no to oxygen.

"Hmm?" Kageyama leaned closer to hear Hinata. Hinata could hear Kageyama's heart beating double time and his own seemed to speed up to match Kageyama's. Kageyama's breath was hot and harsh on his neck, making it impossible to focus.

"I won't be able to," Hinata whispered, his voice breaking.

"I won't be able to either. I don't think I'll ever be able to say no." Kageyama leaned closer. Hinata shifted his legs, and used his fingers to trace down Kageyama's arm lightly. Kageyama was still trembling, his eyes on Hinata's fingers as they fell onto Kageyama's knuckles. The same hands that set to him, those hands with the powerful serve, and now those hands that could hold his own hands. Hinata wanted the hands to hold him. He wanted them on him. So he raised his head, forcing Kageyama to meet his eyes. That was a mistake, Hinata had to try and remember what breathing was again. What beautiful eyes. Deep and mysterious and like dark lightning and so utterly familiar.

Hinata licked his lips. "Just kiss me."

And Kageyama did. Like there was no tomorrow. And Hinata grasped at Kageyama's hair, running his hands through it and pulling the setter closer. They were pressed so close together, Hinata's chest brushed Kageyama's and Hinata thought he would explode. There were only two thin sheets of fabric in between them. Kageyama went back to Hinata's neck, undoubtfully leaving marks. Nipping and licking and biting in between deep kisses. And Hinata returned the favour. He found Kageyama liked it when he kissed this one part under his jaw but just above his neck. So Hinata paid special attention to that part, digging his teeth into the setters skin and slowly kissing it after. Kageyama drew circles in his hair and pressed him closer, closer, as if he needed Hinata.

Hinata hadn't ever been touched before like this. There was so much passion and wanting and need in every gentle and rough touch from Kageyama. So much feeling. Kageyama was holding him like he was everything and Hinata wondered how they would ever go back to not kissing. Not feeling this much. Hinata had never been kissed, but with Kageyama it felt natural. Right. His body and his mind were supposed to fit to this beautiful boy, their lips were supposed to be crashing into each other, their passion colliding with each other, folding and falling into each other.

"Hinata," Kageyama gasped as Hinata smiled into his neck between small bites.

"Oh my god," Kageyama inclined his neck to the left to let Hinata have more skin. Hinata obliged, licking it leisurely to tease him. Kageyama sighed raggedly, making Hinata want to work harder. Want to hear another sigh. And his name. When Kageyama said his name, Hinata, well, there was nothing like it.

Hinata felt too alive with this boy, so damn alive. Like his body was on fire and electricity was running down each of her neurons. Everywhere Kageyama touched felt like a static shock and it was addictive. Hinata needed more. And he'd never get enough. Luckily, his setter seemed like he was willing to match up for the spiker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little longer chapter today - what are your thoughts? Thank you for reading ya'll!


	11. Chapter XI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! it's the last chapter. why am I kinda sad it's ending :( anyways, enjoy dear readers and thank you for sticking with me on this journey!

"Hey, Kageyama! Why are there so many bruises on Hinata's neck?" Tanaka ruffled the middle blocker's hair. Hinata had just taken off Kageyama's volleyball jacket for morning practice, revealing a pattern of rough red and purple marks.

Everyone looked at Kageyama. Most of the club was grinning. Noya's smile was a little maniacal. Yachi looked like she was going to faint.

Kageyama shrugged. Hinata's neck was flushed and he knew he was blushing way too much to be innocent. The standoff lasted a minute and then Tsukki broke it with a laugh.

"So if it's not THAT, what happened?" Tsukishima glanced at Hinata levelly. Hinata didn't know what to say.

"Mosquito bites? You fell on the stairs?" Noya suggested, laughing. "Hmm?"

Tsukishima laughed. "The King isn't a mosquito."

Hinata blushed and glanced at Kageyama weakly. Even though he wasn't a mosquito he certainly left marks. There had been on way he could cover all these up. The setter turned around, pulling off his own jacket. Hinata spazzed for a second and coughed. There were a few red marks on Kageyama's neck too, only a little smaller. And too noticeable against his white tee-shirt uniform.

"Looks like you've got a lot of mosquitos too." Noya slapped Kageyama on the back. Kageyama glanced at Hinata, and then his own neck.

"Yeah," he grinned faintly. "I guess I do."

**Yachi's POV**

"HINATA'S NECK!" Noya argued, pointing directly at the unmistakable patch of hickeys. Hinata jumped from across the gym at his name, rubbing his neck while blushing. Noya claimed that was enough proof they had obviously kissed but Tanaka refused to give in. Yachi was watching them argue back and forth, like a ping pong match.

"But that wasn't here. They wouldn't do that here," Tanaka said avidly. He was sitting on the bench and Noya was stretching on the floor. "No way."

"I highly doubt that. You've seen the way they look at each other. You owe me ten pork buns." Noya declared triumphantly. Even Yachi had to admit the way Hinata and Kageyama looked at each other, well, it was a little more than staggeringly intense for an innocent bystander.

"Why don't we ask them?" Tanaka suggested boldly.

"Okay," Noya said, equally as confident.

"HINATA! KAGEYAMA! HAVE YOU GUYS KISSED AT PRACTICE?" Tanaka yelled across the gym. Yachi felt the second-hand embarrassment.

"What?" Kageyama poked his head out of the club storage room.

Hinata lifted his head from a conversation with Suga about plays. Suga looked deeply annoyed with Tanaka.

"Hinata, hey!" Noya jumped up. "If you kiss Kageyama right now I'll give you five pork buns!"

**Hinata's POV**

Hinata's eyes widened. In front of everyone? "Why?"

"I'm trying to prove something to Tanaka," Noya explained. He gestured towards Kageyama.

"Just kiss your boyfriend like once." He said flippantly like it wasn't a big deal. Suga pressed his lips together but remained silent.

Uncertain, Hinata walked towards Kageyama. The setter watched him levely. The rest of the gym had gone quiet, besides a small laugh from Yamaguchi. Hinata was suddenly aware of everyone watching him. Although Kageyama and him had been a little more than innocent yesterday, Hinata wasn't sure if Kageyama was okay with kissing in public.

"Um, can I kiss you?" Hinata asked, nervous. He winced internally at how meek and hopeful he sounded. His heart was pounding faster than when he just finished wind sprints. And then Kageyama's ears and cheeks turned red and Hinata realized they were in the same boat.

"Sure," Kageyama surprisingly agreed.

It was a soft kiss, barely held for more than a few seconds. But Hinata was left breathless and wishing everyone could disappear for a second so he could kiss Kageyama again.

Kageyama held him closely for a second after they broke apart, speaking quietly. "I already told you I won't be able to say no." He said it so simply, like a fact. Hinata pushed himself to the top of his toes and kissed Kageyama a little more roughly.

Noya whistled.

"Alright, alright. Get a room," Tsukki muttered.

"KAGEYAMA! You traitor!" Tanaka grabbed at his nonexistent hair.

"Mwahahahaahahahahah!" Noya laughed evilly. The second years went back to their chores and volleyballs started echoing around the gym again. Tanaka grumbled about cheating and Noya gave Hinata an enthusiastic thumbs up.

"What was that about?" Kageyama asked.

"I think there was a bet or something with pork buns," Hinata guessed. Food was the motivation behind Noya's actions a lot.

"So they bribed you to kiss me?" Kageyama rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry about that." Hinata took Kageyama's hand. "I'd still kiss you, Kageyama, pork buns or no pork buns."

"How loyal," Kageyama said dryly.

Hinata laughed.  
  
  


"I'm going to hold you to what you said earlier." Kageyama stopped walking. It was just them, going through the same small park from a few days ago. Hinata noticed they had stopped near the bench they had been on. Only today it had frost on it and the street light was off.

"What?" He scrambled to remember what he had said.

"That you'd kiss me even without pork buns." Hinata had scarfed down the buns straight after school.

"Oh, okay!" Hinata leaped onto the bench. He felt Kageyama cup his cheek and then their lips collided. Hinata's heart hummed joyfully. He would never get enough of these kisses.

"Boke." Kageyama helped him down like yesterday, by extending his hand for Hinata.

"Anytime." Hinata grinned. Kageyama's neck was flushed pink and Hinata was sure blood was rushing to his own cheeks.

"I'll hold you to that too," Kageyama warned.

"I'm counting on it." Hinata smiled even more.  
  
  


And so, the couple always went back to the park every few days. And Hinata would jump onto the bench and kiss Kageyama on the lips lightly. After a few seconds, Kageyama would extend his hand to Hinata and they kept walking without letting go. Even when they fought, or wanted to scream at each other, even when they had kissed for hours already, they always ended up there.

Kageyama holding Hinata close to him, Hinata wearing Kageyama's jacket. But most importantly, just being with each other. Hinata had never thought he would be able to call himself Kageyama's, and call Kageyama his. And yet, against all odds, he could. Against all odds, the setter called Hinata's his. And against even more odds, Kageyama really was his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soo what did you guys think? little trashy i know but i'm proud. this is my first fic on here and i'm happy with what's it has become. 
> 
> THANK YOU FOR 2K READS!! Y'ALL ARE AWESOME. (seriously I can't believe that. crazy. i can't thank you guys enough)
> 
> i'm thinking about writing another fic, either bokuaka or iwaoi. possibly a soulmate au for bokuaka and an angst iwaoi. alright i know those are a little cliche in the haikyuu!! fic world but i'm tempted to write them. preferences or thoughts?
> 
> anyway, if you're reading this, thank you for sticking around for the ride! hope you liked the highs and the lows. i'm sending a virtual hug through the screen, you're awesome. keep reading and being a nerd. love ya!
> 
> signing off for now,  
> delta :)


End file.
